The invention relates to methods and systems for configuring network settings, and in particular, to methods and systems for automatically changing network protocol settings for network connections.
A computer must retrieve network protocol settings before successfully establishing a connection to another network entity. Typically, network protocol settings are configured infrequently via an operating system (OS). Mobile computers, such as notebook computers, however, may connect to the Internet in different network environments requiring different network protocol settings. Hence, a mobile computer may be unable to connect to the Internet in different network environments with their original network protocol settings. Typically computers require several network protocol settings such as Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, a default gateway, Windows Internet Name Service (WINS) servers, a Domain Name System (DNS) server, and a proxy server. Thus, reconfiguring network protocol settings can be inconvenient.